horripediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter's Punishment
This is a list of moments in the book and TV series in which Peter gets into trouble. It is rare to see Peter get into trouble due to his perfect behaviour. However, whether or not it was Henry who caused him to get into trouble, it sometimes happens. Books *Horrid Henry's Perfect Day - Peter gets sent to his room for throwing spaghetti at Mum when, really, he was aiming at Henry. But the same thing happens to Henry when he fails to hold his laugh. *Perfect Peter's Horrid Day - Henry jumps out of the wardrobe and scares Peter, causing him to smash all the china plates he was carrying. Mum and Dad see this and send Peter to his room. In the TV episode, it is different in that Henry puts a slug on the floor and Peter slips on it and smashes the plates, and that Mum doesn't sound at all angry when she yells at Peter *Horrid Henry and the Comfy Black Chair - Peter is banned from watching TV for a month because he was sitting on the comfy black chair before 7 am. *Horrid Henry's Computer - Peter is banned from the computer for a week after Miss Lovely reads his rude essay, which Henry forged. *Horrid Henry's Sports Day - Peter is disqualified from the games after he tells Miss Battle-Axe the eggs were hard boiled, which is the reason everyone got egg all over them. *Perfect Peter's Revenge - Peter bumps into Miss Battle-Axe, who then sends him to Mrs Oddbod's office. *Horrid Henry's Revenge - Peter is tricked by Henry into seeing fairies, and is stuck up the tree. Mum and Dad help him down, but they punish him with no stamp collecting for a month. *Horrid Henry Peeks at Peter's Diary - Henry makes a few changes to Peter's diary, and Peter reads it out loud in front of everyone. Mrs Oddbod sternly tells him that she'll see him and his parents later. *Horrid Henry's New Teacher - Mr Nerdon sends Peter to Mrs Oddbod's office after he tricked him into believing he had fallen from the school window. TV series *Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance - Peter is tricked by Henry into climbing a tree late at night to see fairies, and gets stuck up there. Mum and Dad help him down, but are angry at him and send him to bed. The storyline of this episode is similar to Horrid Henry's Revenge. *Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster - Peter, along with Miss Battle-Axe and Margaret, are sent to detention. Peter is upset about this, saying that he's never had a detention before. *Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge - Peter and his friends paint their faces and the whole exterior of the house blue, and proceed to cover Dad in paint as well. They are punished offscreen with Gordon, Sam and Ted being sent home and Peter being sent to his room by his Dad. *Horrid Henry and the Best Boy's Club Sleepover - Henry, Peter and Peter's friends get in trouble after the bath crashes through the ceiling, breaking the TV. Henry and Peter are banned from having any more sleepovers. *King of the Bling - Peter is banned from watching TV for a whole week by his dad cause used mum's mobile phone and wrong DVD.he begin to crying. Category:Punishment